This invention relates to fishing tackle and in particular to improvements in fishing tackle which can aid a fisherman when casting and can also be valuable in avoiding snagging of lines.
When casting, and particularly casting long distances either manually or by the use of a compressed air casting device, fisherman often have problems in ensuring that the bait remains on the hook, and this is particularly the case where bait which is inherently soft is used.
For this reason it may often be necessary to use a firm bait and, on occasions to tie the bait to the hook even though the particular form of bait may not be the most satisfactory for the purpose concerned and, where the bait is tied onto the hook, where the finished appearance of the bait is definitely unnatural.
Fishermen also have difficulties, particularly when fishing in areas where there are obstructions, such as a build up of seaweed in ocean fishing or snags or the like in river or lake fishing as, when they attempt to recover their lines, the hooks and/or the sinker can often be caught by the obstruction and on occasions the only way to recover the line is to deliberately effect the breakage of a trace or the line above the trace, where a particularly strong trace is being used, and thus recover the line without the hooks and/or sinkers attached thereto.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an article of fishing tackle which minimizes both of these problems.